The present invention pertains to a carrier for storing or conveniently transporting a partially disassembled bicycle. More particularly, the invention relates to a carrier having a rigid base section which accommodates the frames of all standard racing and touring bicycles and two side sections which are detachably and pivotably connectable to the base section.
Competitive bicycling has become increasingly popular in recent years. It has become even more popular with the increasing interest in triathlon contests. Such competitive cycling requires expensive light-weight bicycles intended for long distance riding. The bicycles are constructed from very light metals and include precision machine parts such as multi-speed derailer mechanisms. These bicycles frequently must be transported by airplane, train or automobile to the location where the competition or touring is to take place. The bicycle is then reassembled prior to the competition.
As discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,464, where the weight of modern bicycles is reduced and precision machining increased, the resulting bicycle becomes more fragile and susceptible to damage from abusive handling. Light-weight wheels and rims are prone to bending while derailer mechanisms are susceptible to misalignment. Such bicycles require great care in their storage and transport to avoid damage and thus very costly repairs. This invention places emphasis on providing a durable, compact carrier capable of protectively enclosing all of the bicycle parts in a safe condition for easy reassembly.
In this regard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,464 discloses a hard plastic carrier for storing and transporting a partially disassembled bicycle. The carrier has two hinged sides and means for locking the sides together in a closed position. The interior of each side is fabricated to have multi-level contours for isolating the disassembled bicycle components from one another. The patent states that the protective carrier accepts and safely stores bicycles of many different sizes.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,883, there is shown a bicycle carrying case with two hinged sides which are configured to accept a partially disassembled bicycle, although the patent states that the sides could be configured to accommodate a fully assembled bicycle. Each of the sides has a corresponding opening therethrough so that the case can be carried on a person's shoulder or on a car rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,988 discloses a bicycle bag comprising a base and right and left fabric side panels which are attached to the base. Each side panel is provided with a folding flap to isolate the bicycle wheels from the frame. The base includes pivotal supports which are adapted to be received within the head and the seat tubes of the frame to support the frame on the base in an upside-down orientation. Handles are attached to each of the panels to facilitate carrying the bag.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,871,546; 4,149,634; and 4,390,088 disclose still other cartons on carriers for transporting and storing bicycles.